Lex talionis
by Pandora02
Summary: ClexSLASH. Clark erwacht gefesselt und schwach. Lex ist da. Was mag wohl geschehen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Dies ist eine alte Geschichte. Fast zwei Jahre alt. Anderswo ist sie schon gepostet, aber hier hab' ich sie aus gewissen Gründen nie eingestellt, obwohl ich sie selber sehr mag. Jetzt habe ich es mir anders überlegt, und daran ist **Die Schwarze Lady** nicht ganz unschuldig :)… Also: Herzlichen Dank für die Ermutigung!!!

**Spoiler**: nein

**Warnung**: ja - und zwar vor PWP und BDSM (ja, es fließt sogar ein bisschen Blut)

**Inhalt**: Pffff… „Superman in der Gewalt von Lex Luthor" - sagt das genug? Oder „Clark hängt in Lex' Folterkeller herum…" - „Future Fic, aber nicht weit in the future." - Sorry, Zusammenfassungen liegen mir nicht.

Erwartet bitte keinen Plot! Vorgänge, die vage an etwas wie Handlung erinnern, sind rein zufällig hinein gerutscht. Nicht zufällig hingegen ist das M-Rating. Bitte beachten! Wer trotzdem noch zum Lesen bleibt, dem wünsche ich viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Lex talionis  
**

_**lex**__ (lat.): Gesetz_

_**talion**__ (lat.): Vergeltung, Bestrafung durch gleichartige Handlung_

Das_**Lex talionis**_ bezeichnet eine alttestamentarische Form der Gerichtsbarkeit, nach dem Motto „Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn" (Codex Hammurabi).

* * *

Superman erwachte. Sein Körper schmerzte dumpf. Metall schnitt hart in seine Handgelenke. Als er versuchsweise die nach oben gezogenen Arme bewegte, hörte er das knirschende Scheppern von dicken Ketten. Es musste Kryptonit in der Nähe sein. Nicht ausreichend, um nennenswerte Schmerzen zu verursachen, aber genug, um seine Kräfte lahm zu legen und die Situation verdammt ungemütlich zu gestalten. Er schlug die Augen auf, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es hell oder dunkel war in dem Verlies, denn eine schwere, bleigetränkte Augenbinde nahm ihm jede Sicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte in seinem Zustand eine normale Binde gereicht. Er versuchte, einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen. Erfolglos. Seine Füße waren ebenfalls gefesselt. Nach dieser Erkenntnis registrierte er den kalten Steinboden unter seinen nackten Füßen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er ohnmächtig gewesen war, seine ausgedörrte Kehle deutete aber darauf hin, dass es wohl mehr als nur ein paar Stunden gewesen sein mussten. Und _wo_ war er überhaupt?

Ein Klicken unterbrach Clarks Gedanken. Eine Tür hatte sich geöffnet, und schon näherten sich Schritte. Zweifellos teure Ledersohlen verursachten ein leises _Tap-Tap-Tap_ auf dem Boden. Schritte, die er nur zu gut kannte. Allerdings gingen sie an ihm vorbei. Erst ein paar Meter weiter hinten hielten sie an, und Clark hörte das Klappen von Schranktüren oder Schubladen.

„Und Superman? Wie geht's? Das Kostüm sieht mitgenommen aus." Die Worte waren beiläufig gesprochen, plaudernd wie über einer Tasse Kaffee. Clark bemühte sich, ebenfalls einen ruhigen Ton anzuschlagen, obwohl er seine Zähne aufeinander beißen musste. „Das ist eine Uniform und kein Kostüm", berichtigte er beinahe beleidigt. Es war fast schon ein alter Witz zwischen ihnen, doch wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er diesen Aufzug aus tiefstem Herzen hasste. Nach dem Unfall auf dem Wohltätigkeitsfest hatten ihn Hunderte von Menschen so gesehen, und nachdem eine gewisse Journalistin namens Lois Lane es mit gestochen scharfen Photos und der Schlagzeile „fliegender Superman rettet Waisenkinder aus Flammenhölle" auf die Titelseite geschafft hatte, war es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen gewesen. Jeglicher Gedanke an Lois verschwand allerdings, als Clark plötzlich die Nähe des anderen spürte, und die Stimme direkt in sein Ohr zischte: „Was auch immer es war, jetzt ist es ein Ex-Kostüm!"

In der Tat bestand der einzigartige kryptonische Stoff nur noch aus jämmerlichen Fetzen. Nun ergriffen Finger die Reste, die Clarks Körper notdürftig bedeckten, und rissen sie Stück für Stück herunter, bis Clark vollkommen nackt dastand.

„Womit schon mal eine meiner Fragen beantwortet wäre", tönte eine süffisante Stimme. „Komm schon, Superman, sprich mit mir", fuhr diese fort, als Clark nicht darauf einging. „Frag mich, was ich meine."

Clark hörte das Atmen des anderen Mannes. Offensichtlich ging er um ihn herum, um seinen Gefangenen komplett zu betrachten. Er lachte leise.

„Wie du willst, ich sage es dir trotzdem. Ich war immer schon neugierig, ob du noch etwas unter dieser lächerlichen Verkleidung trägst. Offensichtlich ist das nicht der Fall. Wie ich es mir gedacht habe."

Clark biss weiterhin die Zähne fest zusammen und schwieg, entschlossen, sich nicht durch seine Blöße beeinträchtigen zu lassen.

„Ein Jahr hinter dem Schreibtisch hat dir offenbar nicht geschadet." Weich und dunkel wie Samt erklang die Stimme nach einer Weile, fast wie eine Liebkosung. Clark konnte fühlen, wie der Blick über seinen entblößten Körper wanderte, und er errötete unwillkürlich. Er war sicher, am ganzen Körper Male von dem Unfall zu haben, zumindest fühlte es sich vage danach an. Nach Kratzern, unzähligen kleinen und größeren Wunden und Brandspuren. Kurz dachte er daran, dass Lex ihn schon zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft oft genug mit den Augen ausgezogen hatte. Schon damals hatte ihm dieser Blick gefallen...

„Herrlich. Wie immer. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich wieder einmal in meinem Schloss begrüßen zu dürfen."

Das brach Clarks Schweigsamkeit. Überrascht rief er aus: „Wir sind in Smallville? Wie...?" Seine letzte Erinnerung hatte mit einem abstürzenden Fahrstuhl bei LuthorCorp in Metropolis zu tun, in dem er und Lex Luthor gefangen gewesen waren.

„Helikopter."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Clark verwirrt, seine Nacktheit einen Moment vergessend.

„Wir sind in mein Kryptonitlager gestürzt, weißt du nicht mehr? Du warst so freundlich, meinen Sturz mit deinem Astralkörper abzufangen, was auch dein Glück war, da ich dich dann herausschleppen konnte. Du warst bewusstlos. Das konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Schließlich haben wir zwei schon viel zu lange nicht mehr in meinem Verlies gespielt."

Clarks Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Lex hatte den Unfall genutzt, um dieses kleine Spiel der Macht zu initiieren? Das war... verwirrend.

„Lex, muss das wirklich sein?"

„Das Metall der Ketten und Handschellen ist übrigens mit Kryptonit versetzt, falls du dich fragst, woher deine Schwäche kommt. Ich bin natürlich nicht ganz sicher, Superman, aber ich denke, die Legierung ist stark genug, um dich bluten zu lassen. Wollen wir es ausprobieren?"

„Was willst du, Luthor?" Supermans Tonfall war dunkler und härter als der von Clark Kent.

„Hahaha. Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. Ich will nur meinen Spaß. Und ein wenig Rache." Das Schulterzucken war praktisch zu hören.

Es passierte ohne Vorwarnung. Nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem Clark ein surrendes Geräusch vernahm, dann knallte die Peitsche scharf auf seinen Rücken. Zwei Herzschläge lang spürte er nichts als Wärme, dann breitete sich ein brennender Schmerz quer über seinen Rücken aus, und Clark war sich sicher, dass ihn ein langer roter Striemen zierte. Okay, eindeutig kein_kleines_ Spiel. Lex schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Wie ist es, Schmerzen zu spüren, Superman? Du wolltest doch immer menschlich sein, nicht?"

Clark schwieg. Gegen seinen Willen stieg Wut in ihm auf, denn Lex hatte Recht. Seine Andersartigkeit hatte ihm seit jeher das Leben schwer gemacht, weshalb er übergroße Anstrengungen darauf verwendet hatte, der normalste Typ der Welt zu sein. Zum Menschsein gehörten Schmerzen, das hatte er inzwischen akzeptiert, und hin und wieder suchte er körperliche Qualen, um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Aber war es normal, sich von Lex Luthor auspeitschen zu lassen?

„Hmm, du hast Recht, es blutet noch nicht. Warte."

Er schlug erneut zu, härter diesmal, was Clark die Zähne aufeinander beißen ließ. _Leben_! Zwei, drei, vier weitere Hiebe. Als er spürte, dass etwas Feuchtes langsam von seiner Schulter herunterrann, meinte er, das zufriedene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Peinigers sehen zu können.

„Ah. Ich hatte also Recht. Hm. Natürlich."

Plötzlich war Lex wieder ganz dicht hinter ihm. Clark hörte ihn atmen, bevor eine heiße Zunge langsam über seine Wunde leckte. Scharf sog er die Luft ein und unterdrückte diesmal ein Stöhnen. Luthor sollte nicht hören, dass ihm diese Behandlung gefiel.

„Im Märchen würde mich dein Blut genauso stark machen wie dich. Vielleicht sollte ich mehr davon probieren. Vielleicht... hier."

Ein Schlag sauste auf Clarks Oberarm nieder, und der Schmerz wurde prompt von der feuchten Zunge besänftigt. Das Spiel gewann äußerst interessante Dimensionen, wie Lex es wohl ausdrücken würde. Clark grinste innerlich und stellte sich auf das ein, was da kommen mochte. Es war Furcht und Verlangen gleichzeitig.

„Oder hier." Lex war um ihn herum gegangen, und Clark wappnete sich, indem er seine Muskeln anspannte. Diesmal traf es ihn direkt über dem Herzen. Das Ablecken des Blutes daraufhin fühlte sich fast wie ein Kuss an. Clarks Atem beschleunigte sich, als Lex' Lippen sekundenlang an seiner Haut saugten. Er spürte seinen Körper, wo Lex ihn berührte, fühlte sich stark, obwohl er sich nicht wehren konnte. Der nächste Schlag kam so unerwartet, dass er laut aufkeuchte. Wenn dies eine Lektion über unterschiedliches Schmerzempfinden an verschiedenen Körperteilen werden sollte, machte Lex seine Sache ausgezeichnet. Doch Clark blieb nicht viel Zeit, die Qualität dieser neuen Qual auf einer Skala einzuordnen, denn schon schlossen sich warme Lippen um die Brustwarze und küssten und leckten ihn dort länger als zuvor. Was vorher qualvoll gewesen war, wandelte sich urplötzlich in brennende Begierde nach mehr. Auch dieses Spiel mit Extremen beherrschte Lex bis zur Perfektion. Die feuchte Zungenspitze umkreiste Clarks Brustwarze, die sich trotz der Verletzung aufrichtete, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Penis das gleiche tat. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich, ausgerechnet in dieser Situation erregt zu sein, doch die exquisite Mischung aus Qual und Lust ließ seinem Körper keine Wahl.

„Ahh..."

Das schwache Seufzen bewirkte, dass Lex sich zurückzog und feuchte Stellen auf Clarks Haut hinterließ, die sofort kühl wurden.

„Mh-mh, das gefällt dir wohl?" Clark spürte förmlich, dass Lex ihn eingehend musterte, und er war sich sicher, dass die Röte jetzt von seinen Wangen auf Schultern und Brust kroch. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, _Super_man." Lex betonte das letzte Wort dermaßen ironisch, dass Clark genau wusste, wohin er im Moment blickte.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Spitze der starren Peitsche wanderte indessen langsam seinen Oberkörper hinab, streifte die sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust und die ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln, bevor sie Clarks Erektion erreichte. Lex berührte ihn mit dem Folterinstrument, ließ es gemächlich über die empfindlichsten Stellen streichen, bis Clark zitternd mit beiden Händen die Ketten umklammerte. Der Schlag auf die Brustwarze hatte schon sehr weh getan; Lex würde doch nicht... Endlose Sekunden vergingen. Paradoxerweise ließ ihn die ängstliche Erwartung nur noch härter werden. Der Schmerz kam nicht. Stattdessen klatschte eine flache Hand auf seinen Hintern und packte zu. Clark keuchte erleichtert auf und hörte ein anerkennendes Schnalzen.

„Ich wette, eine Menge Leute würden gern diesen hübschen Arsch zu sehen kriegen. Lois würde dafür töten, stimmt's?"

Er griff fester zu, und ein Finger glitt dabei in die Spalte. Clark stöhnte ungeniert.

„Was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich das Ganze hier filme? Superman nackt, gefesselt und erregt, wenn ich ihn anfasse. Ob das gut in den Spätnachrichten käme?"

_Panik_! Nackte Panik. Das war es, was Clark einen Moment lang fühlte. Er würde auf der Stelle den Planeten verlassen, wenn Lex diese Drohung wahr machte, aber er wollte nicht, dass Lex aufhörte.

„Le-ex!" Nein, seine Stimme klang nicht weinerlich.

„Oh ich bitte dich! Was soll das sein? Etwas kläglich für deine Verhältnisse, meinst du nicht? Nun... was sagst du dazu?"

Die Hand fuhr blitzschnell zwischen Clarks Beinen hindurch und umfasste seine Hoden. Lex lachte.

„Die Schlagzeile ist noch viel besser: Lex Luthor hat Superman bei den Eiern!"

Er drückte ein paarmal zu und zog mit leichter Kraft, was Clark tief in der Kehle stöhnen ließ und ihn dazu brachte, sich gegen die Hand zu bewegen, die ihn so köstlich stimulierte. Er wusste, er hätte es nicht tun sollen, denn im selben Moment zog sich die Hand zurück.

„Für meinen Geschmack genießt du das hier viel zu sehr." Luthors Stimme war kalt. Und schon knallte die Peitsche auf Clarks Hintern. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Quälende Augenblicke lang geschah nichts. Clark hörte nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren dröhnen. Schmerzen. Es waren menschliche Schmerzen, Schmerzen, die ihn zum Menschen machten, und er sollte sie willkommen heißen. Aber gehörte die Demütigung ebenso zum Menschsein? Er hatte gelernt, körperliche Pein zu ertragen, aber niemand verstand es so vortrefflich, auch seine Seele zu quälen, wie Lex Luthor. Wieder fuhr die Peitsche nieder. Diesmal floss Blut. Heiß rann es über seine Pobacken. Dann, endlich, er hatte es erwartet, erhofft, aber nicht geglaubt, sank Lex auf die Knie nieder, packte hart seine Hüften und küsste die Stellen, die er soeben geschlagen hatte. Clark spürte, dass perlendes Blut aufgeleckt wurde, dass Lex es schluckte. Beide Hände umfassten die Rundungen seines Hinterns, spreizten ihn, bis eine feuchte Zunge zwischen die Backen schnellte und Clarks intimste Stellen kostete. Viel zu schnell war die Zunge wieder verschwunden.

„Das gefällt dir, was? Möchtest du, dass ich dich mit meiner Zunge ficke, Clark? Komm schon, sag mir, wie gut ich bin, Clark, sag's mir."

Mit einemmal war eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten.

„Lex!" _Hör nicht auf! Mach weiter! Bitte! _Noch war er nicht soweit, laut zu betteln.

„Was?" Ein einzelner Finger umkreiste zärtlich die Öffnung, drückte dagegen, ohne einzudringen. Clark warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er zitterte. Lex leckte einmal über seine linke Pobacke und quälte ihn weiter mit seinen kleinen, viel zu sanften Bewegungen. Bis Clark es nicht mehr aushielt und sich vom letzten Rest seines Stolzes verabschiedete.

„Oh Gott Lex, bitte! Fick mich! Nimm mich, Lex. Mach mit mir was du willst!"

Leises Lachen. „Aber ja, das tue ich." Und er ließ ihn los.

Natürlich. Lex hatte bekommen was er wollte: Superman bettelnd. Clark verfluchte sich. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Er kroch im Staub vor seinem „Erzfeind" und genoss es. Perfekter konnte man sich gar nicht mehr zum Idioten machen. _Gestatten, Clark Kent, Super-Idiot_. Hätte er Lex diesmal vielleicht seine kleinen Gesetzesumgehungen durchgehen lassen sollen? Das hier wäre so nie passiert. Andererseits war der Sex mit Lex das Beste, was es auf diesem Planeten gab. Und wenn er ihn noch so sehr bloßstellte, Clark würde ihn niemals verlassen.

„Eins wird die Öffentlichkeit allerdings nicht sehen, Clark." Die sanfte Stimme war jetzt wieder vor ihm. Lex griff überraschend nach Clarks Penis. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sollte er sich getäuscht haben? Vielleicht war das Betteln doch nicht falsch gewesen, und Lex würde... Oh ja, das fühlte sich wunderbar an... „Dass du kommst." Langsam fuhr die Hand auf und ab. _Ja, Lex, hör nicht auf._ „Niemand wird deinen Orgasmus sehen, Clark, denn... du wirst keinen haben." _Pech gehabt, Kent_.

Mit schnellen, geschickten Handgriffen rollte Lex etwas Gummiartiges über die Erektion, das er an der Basis mit einem Ruck festzurrte. Ein Cockring! Clark stöhnte frustriert. Er blutete, war hart und erregt, und die Aussicht auf Erleichterung rückte in unabsehbare Ferne. So hatte er seinen Tag nicht geplant!

Und wo war eigentlich Lex? Er war nicht mehr neben ihm. Das Scharren von Ledersohlen auf Stein, das Quietschen eines Stuhls und ein leises Rascheln bestätigten ihm, das Lex nicht weit weg war. Ein Geräusch wie ein seidiges Wispern war alles, was danach für mehrere Minuten den Raum füllte. Clark strengte sich an, mehr zu hören. Es klang ganz so, als ob Lex... Er würde doch nicht? Nein... oder doch? Doch. Er war Lex Luthor. Er _würde_.

„Lex? Was machst du da?" Die Geräusche waren eindeutig, und gerade deswegen hielt Clark das Schweigen nicht länger aus.

„Ich hol' mir einen runter", kam die prompte Antwort. „Das Auspeitschen hat mich ziemlich geil gemacht." Lex' Tonfall war viel zu plaudernd für seine Wortwahl, aber Clark wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Intimfeind die Stimme wie Magie einsetzte. Er nutzte seine Worte wie einen Zauberstab, den er nach Lust und Laune schwang, um die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen zu formen. Oder um, wie in diesem Fall, Clark nach seinen Vorstellungen zu formen. Was ihm prima gelang. Und apropos Zauberstab... Der Gedanke, dass Lex nur wenige Meter entfernt seinen Spaß hatte, _allein_ seinen Spaß hatte, hätte Clarks Hitzeblick aktiviert, wäre da nicht all das Kryptonit gewesen.

„Leeeex, bitte!" Clark schalt sich innerlich einen jämmerlichen Waschlappen, noch während die Worte über seine Lippen kamen.

„Bitte was?"

Inzwischen war eh alles egal. Tiefer konnte er nicht mehr sinken. „Bitte, Lex... komm her... lass mich hier nicht allein hängen... lass _mich_..."

„Lass mich... was?"

„Oh, Lex... du weißt, was ich meine."

„Interessant. Superman bettelt darum, _meinen_ Schwanz anfassen zu dürfen?"

Clark biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie sollte er je wieder Stärke beweisen, wenn er sich dermaßen gehen ließ? Was kümmerte es ihn, wenn Luthor sich an ihm aufgeilte und neben ihm wichste? Dieser perverse Irre tat das wahrscheinlich bei jeder Schandtat, die er beging. Was es ihn kümmerte? _Nun_, gab Clarks praktischer Verstand zu bedenken, _er ist es ganz allein, der seine haarlose, glatte, perfekte Haut fühlen darf. Er ist es, der seinen harten Schwanz in der Hand hält und ihn reibt, bis er in zuckender Ekstase das heiße Sperma ausstößt. Er ist es, der die Flüssigkeit über seine Hände rinnen spürt, während die Wellen des Orgasmus seinen Körper schütteln und diese wundervolle Stimme stöhnend Eisberge zum Schmelzen bringt. Er. Nicht du._

Zählte das als Argument? War das genug Legitimation für schamloses Betteln?

„Oh Leeex... bitte!"

Ein definitives Ja.

„Hmm. Seeehr interessant..."

Die Stimme kam jetzt von vorne. Lex stand nah bei ihm, und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen hatte er seine Beschäftigung mit der Hand noch nicht aufgegeben. Clark strengte sich an, durch die Augenbinde zu sehen, versuchte, den Röntgenblick zu aktivieren, aber umsonst. Er blieb blind. Ihm blieb nichts als sein Gehör und seine Vorstellungskraft, um ein Bild von dem Mann vor ihm zu formen. War er ebenfalls nackt? Hatte er lediglich seine Hose geöffnet, um das dringliche Bedürfnis zu befriedigen?

Allein die Vorstellung, dass Lex mit einer Erektion direkt vor ihm stand, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sah, während er sich anfasste, ließ Clarks geschwollenen Penis begeistert zucken. Er war so unglaublich hart und wurde daran erinnert, dass es allzu bald keine Erlösung für ihn geben würde, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als laut zu stöhnen.

„Du denkst daran, dass ich dir jetzt den Schwanz lutschen könnte, stimmt's?" Lex Stimme war wie geschmolzene Schokolade. „Du möchtest, dass ich den Cockring entferne und deinen geilen Alien-Schwanz in den Mund nehme und ihn dir blase, bis du schreist. Bis du tief in meiner Kehle kommst. Nicht wahr, Clark?"

„Gnn..."

Gott! Ohne diesen verdammten Ring würde Clark kommen, bloß weil Lex so sprach!

Lex lachte schnaubend. „Das hoffst du doch nicht im Ernst, Kent. Hey, du hast zwar den größten Schwanz, den ich je gesehen habe, und du weißt, wie sehr ich das liebe, aber wie gesagt, ich verbiete dir zu kommen. So einfach ist das."

Clark konnte nur mühevoll einen weinerlichen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als Lex sich wieder entfernte. Von weiter her erklang die scheinbar nachsichtige Stimme: „Du weißt, dass du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben hast. Es bestand kein Grund, sich einzumischen."

_Oh ja!_ Clark wusste nur zu gut, dass all dies seine Idee gewesen war, aber er hatte nicht im Mindesten geahnt, dass Lex zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig war. Nun... vielleicht doch. Lex war zu allem fähig.

„Du wolltest gefickt werden? Bitte."

In einem langen Zug schob sich etwas Dickes, Hartes von hinten in ihn hinein. Es war kühl und irgendwie rau, und es hinterließ ein Brennen, als es trocken in seine unvorbereitete Öffnung glitt. Eine Sekunde der Verwirrung, dann keuchte Clark lauthals auf. Ein Dildo! Unglaublich groß. Und das Kryptonit in seinen Fesseln sorgte dafür, dass er jeden einzelnen Millimeter spürte. Clark registrierte atemlos, wie seine Muskeln sich nach dem ersten Schock lockerten und sich dem Eindringling anpassten. An der Basis fühlte er Lex' Faust, die den Dildo hielt, gegen seine Pobacken stoßen. Schnell zog sie sich wieder von ihm zurück. Nur um erneut tief in ihn hinein zu fahren. Lex schien exakt zu wissen, wie er Clarks Alien-Äquivalent einer Prostata treffen konnte. Erbarmungslos hämmerte er die stumpfe Spitze des Dings wieder und wieder dagegen, bis Clark glaubte, sein Orgasmus würde sich bald andere Wege suchen, wenn der verfluchte Cockring nicht endlich verschwand.

Nach kaum einer halben Minute hörten die Stöße auf. Vollkommene Stille trat ein, die Clarks Keuchen umso lauter erscheinen ließ. Lex hatte den Dildo losgelassen, als er gerade am tiefsten in Clarks Innerem steckte. Und er ließ ihn dort.

Unerwartet gaben die Ketten plötzlich nach, und da Clark sein Gewicht gerade auf die Arme verlagert hatte, fiel er hart auf die Knie. Von einer neugewonnenen Freiheit war allerdings kaum zu sprechen. Die Fußfesseln hielten seine Beine nach wie vor gespreizt, und die Arme, aus denen schon das meiste Blut gewichen war, blieben ausgestreckt.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit für einen Stellungswechsel, Clark", schnurrte Lex beim Näher kommen. Ein einzelner Finger fuhr über Clarks Kinn. „Oh Clark, mein Hübscher... mein Engel...", fuhr Lex zärtlich fort, bevor sich seine Hand plötzlich wie eine Metallklaue um Clarks Unterkiefer legte. Die Fingernägel schnitten schärfer in Clarks Fleisch, je mehr er seinen Kiefer zu bewegen versuchte. Der Daumen bewegte sich. Er strich über Clarks Lippen, drückte sie ein und spielte mit ihrer Nachgiebigkeit.

„Mach den Mund auf, Kent."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark gehorchte, ohne zu zögern. Sofort schob Lex seinen Daumen in die feuchte Mundhöhle und focht einen Scheinkampf mit der Zunge aus.

„Hmm, so eifrig... das gefällt mir... ich habe immer schon gesagt, dass du den perfekten Schwanzlutscher-Mund hast, Clark... so hübsche, weiche Lippen..."

Clark schloss besagte Lippen fest um den Daumen, während er ihn mit seiner Zunge umschlang. Er schmeckte nach Lex, und Clark war entschlossen, dies zu genießen, solange er konnte. Er leckte und saugte, wie ein Verdurstender auf der Suche nach Wasser. Und war sich währenddessen immer bewusst, dass Lex zumindest vor ein paar Minuten noch erregt gewesen war.

„O ja, du machst das gut. Okay, du hast mich überzeugt."

Mit einem _Plopp_ zog er den Daumen hinaus. Clark leckte sich die Lippen in Erwartung dessen, was passieren würde. Was hoffentlich bald passieren würde! Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, und das Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust.

„Ich werde jetzt deinen hübschen Mund ficken."

Mehr an Ankündigung kam nicht. Aber auch nicht weniger. Clark spürte ihn zuerst auf seiner Zunge. Schwer und heiß. Reflexartig schloss er die Lippen um das harte Fleisch, nahm die Spitze in sich auf und saugte ein wenig daran. Es prickelte in seinen Lenden, als er die ersten Liebestropfen schmeckte. Am liebsten hätte er die Arme um die schlanken Hüften des Milliardärs geschlungen und seinen kleinen, festen Hintern gegriffen, aber die Ketten hielten seine Arme hoch über ihm. Folglich konnte er nur den Kopf bewegen. Das war genug für den Moment. Clark war beinahe zufrieden.

„Stop!", kam das scharfe Kommando, und der Schwanz glitt aus seinem Mund. „Merk dir folgendes: Du bewegst dich nicht. Pass auf deine Zähne auf, Kent, ich habe reines Kryptonit ganz nahe bei mir. Sieh einfach zu, dass dein Mund schön nass ist. Ich mag es eng und feucht, verstanden?"

Clark konnte nur nicken. Und den Mund erneut gehorsam öffnen. Prompt drängte Lex' harter Penis wieder in ihn hinein. Gleichzeitig packte Lex ihn im Nacken und zwang ihn so, seine ganze Länge in seine Kehle aufzunehmen.

„Ja, Kent. Komm, du kleine Hure, lutsch mich!"

Lex Luthors Hure. Warum nicht?

„Ah, wenn du dich sehen könntest... so perfekt... so geil..."

Trotz seines Handicaps befand Clark sich an der Schwelle zum siebten Himmel. Sein eigener Orgasmus konnte warten, solange er nur Lex lutschen durfte. Er lächelte selig. Indessen schlug Lex einen regelmäßigeren Rhythmus an. In langen Stößen fickte er Clarks willigen Mund, zog sich beinahe ganz zurück, ehe er wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihm versank.

„Noch vor drei Jahren hier in Smallville hat es dich gestört, Schwanzlutscher genannt zu werden, stimmt's? Dabei wussten es die meisten sogar noch vor dir! Ha ha! Das ist witzig, Clark. Jeder hat vermutet, dass wir es miteinander treiben. Aah! Warum sollten wir sonst Freunde sein? Wir. Verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Hmm! So war es doch nur logisch, dass wir uns der Mehrheitsmeinung gebeugt haben, nicht? Gott, jaa!"

Erinnerungen an unangenehme Momente nach dem Sportunterricht kamen auf. Drängten sich neben das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Unter der Dusche, wenn alle nackt waren und mehr oder weniger heimlich ihre Attribute verglichen, neigen männliche Teenager dazu, besonders obszön und grausam zu sein. Einmal hatte er sich in der Umkleidekabine eilig von Pete verabschiedet, mit den Worten, dass Lex auf ihn warte. Das hatte Vince, den Obermacho der Schule, auf den Plan gerufen. „Besorgst du es dem glatzköpfigen Freak mit dem Mund, Kent? Oder lässt du dich von ihm vögeln?" Jetzt würde ihm dieser Vince nicht mehr wehtun können, aber damals hatte es viel Überzeugungskraft seitens Lex gebraucht. Damals... zum Glück war das vorüber. Clark lächelte, soweit das in seiner Position möglich war und dachte daran, was er dem Typ heute antworten würde. So viele Antworten. Es lief alles auf eine hinaus: _Ich habe schon jetzt mehr und besseren Sex als du in deinem Leben je haben wirst._ Okay, auch das war männliches Potenzgeprotze, aber Clark war ein Mann, nicht? In dieser Hinsicht unterschieden sich Kryptonier nicht von Erdlingen.

„Hmm, jaa, komm schon! Oh Clark, ja. Lutsch meinen Schwanz. Ich weiß, dass du das liebst. Du träumst jede Nacht davon, Clark, es mir mit deinen süßen, roten Lippen zu besorgen. Ist es nicht so?"

So war es. Zudem liebte Clark Lex' Redseligkeit beim Sex.

„Ist es nicht so, Clark? Ha ha ha. Oh entschuldige, du kannst ja nicht reden. Aber du kannst nicken. Nicke, wenn ich recht habe, Clark."

Clark nickte. Nickte, und seine Lippen glitten dabei aktiv an dem pulsierenden Schaft auf und ab. Gott, er liebte sein Leben!

„Sehr gut, jaa, beweg dich, Clark... ah."

Es folgten mehrere erstickte Grunzlaute, als Lex seinen Penis ein paarmal bis zum Ansatz in Clarks Kehle rammte. Dann ließ er ihn dort. Er hielt Clarks Kopf fest in beiden Händen, die Nase gegen seinen Unterleib gepresst, so dass warmer Atem seine Haut streifte.

„Du weißt, was ich will, Superman. Tu es", presste Lex flüsternd hervor.

Zuerst schluckte Clark den angesammelten Speichel herunter, der ihm mittlerweile schon vom Kinn troff. Lex ächzte und lockerte den Griff etwas, um Clark die nötige Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben. Dann begann er, den Schaft mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu massieren. Er presste ihn gegen seinen Gaumen und ließ die Zunge an der Unterseite entlangfahren. Er schluckte, so dass die Muskeln seiner Kehle sich zusammenzogen und Druck ausübten. Er bewegte sich ganz leicht vor und zurück. Und er gab tiefe, summende Laute von sich, die ihre Vibrationen auf Lex' Erektion übertrugen. Aber Clark stöhnte auch vor eigener Lust. Er konnte sich nicht berühren, und die Chancen standen denkbar schlecht, dass Lex sich seiner erbarmen würde. Also versuchte er, so viel wie möglich für sich selbst aus dem Blowjob herauszuholen. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, würde es für einen eigenen kleinen Orgasmus reichen. Trotz des hinderlichen Sextoys. Immerhin war er Superman. Oder nicht?

Mehrere Minuten lang war nur das Stöhnen der beiden Männer zu hören, abgesehen von gelegentlichen schmatzenden Geräuschen. Als Lex' Atem unregelmäßiger wurde, und er wieder stärker seine Hüften bewegte, wusste Clark, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern war. Er setzte seine Bemühungen fort, Lex die bestmögliche Befriedigung zu verschaffen und war daher fast überrascht, als dieser sich abrupt zurückzog. Und doch konnte Clark hören, dass es noch nicht ganz vorbei war. Lex' keuchender Atem sprach Bände. Er wusste plötzlich, Lex wollte nicht in seinem Mund kommen, sondern sein Gesicht verzieren. Daher traf ihn der erste Schwall nicht überraschend. Auf Mund und Nase. Warm und nach Lex duftend. Er gab Lex was er wollte. Clark öffnete den Mund, doch die nächste Ladung traf seine linke Wange und lief wie Honig langsam herab. Mit der Zunge konnte Clark ein wenig des zähflüssigen Saftes auflecken. Hmm, war das köstlich! Danach hatte er Glück. Mit einem erstickten Schrei spritzte Lex sein Sperma direkt in Clarks Mund, der es nur allzu begierig schluckte. Ein paar schwächere Nachzügler landeten auf Clarks Brust und Schultern, und dann war es vorbei.

Er leckte ab, was er erreichen konnte, wollte Lex so lange wie möglich schmecken, doch allmählich verschwand der leicht salzige Geschmack. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass Lex die Fesseln wieder anzog, so dass er erneut aufstehen musste. Er tat es automatisch. Clarks eigener Schwanz war inzwischen rundum feucht und schrie danach, berührt zu werden. Er würde noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn ihn nicht bald jemand anfasste! Das Glied pochte fordernd, und der Gummiring schien sich fester zusammen zu ziehen. Clark wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, die ihm sagten, dass Lex sich langsam von ihm entfernte. Und zwar in Richtung Tür!

„Lex! Wohin gehst du?"

Lex atmete noch immer schwer. Die Erschöpfung war ihm anzuhören, obwohl er sich um einen lässigen Ton bemühte. „Ich hab Hunger bekommen, Clark. Aber ich komme später wieder. Keine Sorge."

Und damit war er allein. Nackt, hart und unendlich geil. Immer noch. Ohne jede Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu berühren. Ja selbst ohne die Möglichkeit, dass seine Erektion unverrichteterdinge abschwoll. Dafür mit einem großen künstlichen Schwanz in seinem Arsch, der sich nun um keinen Millimeter mehr bewegte. Das Leben war unfair!

„Lex?" Seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren verloren, wusste er doch, dass er allein war. „Lex, komm zurück!"

Aber Lex kam nicht. Nun, andererseits war er gerade gekommen.

Frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark schaffte es mit einiger Mühe, seine inneren Muskeln rhythmisch kontrahieren zu lassen, so dass er den Dildo spürte und zumindest ansatzweise seinen persönlichen G-Punkt streifte. Es war nicht annähernd so gut wie zuvor. Im Gegenteil, er machte es dadurch nur noch schlimmer. Seine Beine waren zu weit gespreizt, als dass er seine Hoden hätte ein klein wenig zwischen seine Schenkel pressen können. Luthor hatte an alles gedacht. Es war die perfekte Qual. Auch der Gedanke an Lex' harten Schwanz zwischen seinen Lippen und an den Moment, als er auf ihn spritzte, war eher frustrierend als erleichternd. Das Sperma trocknete inzwischen auf seinem Gesicht und verursachte einen lästigen Juckreiz.

„Gott Lex! Ich will dich! Komm zurück! Leex!!!"

Lex kam nicht, und Clark blieb hart. Nicht dass er die Wahl hätte.

Er versuchte es mit einer Art Meditation. Da er sich selbst keine Befriedigung verschaffen konnte, blieb ihm nur die Ablenkung. Keine leichte Übung.

Die Zeit verging. Fünf Minuten. Zehn. Fünfzehn. Er würde in diesem Verlies versauern. Schlimmer noch. Man würde ihn eines Tages finden und mit Stahlwerkzeugen in ihm herumwühlen. _Was war die Todesursache? - Sehen Sie das hier? Ihm wurde der sexuelle Höhepunkt verweigert. Es hat ihn innerlich zerrissen._

„_Leeeex_!!!!"

Es vergingen weitere Minuten, bevor sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Lex zurückkam.

„Na, mein Hübscher? Ich sehe, du hast auf mich gewartet", schnurrte Lex, als er seine Finger um Clarks Penis schloss und ihn sanft streichelte.

„Oh Gott, Lex!"

"Ja ja, das höre ich oft."

„Lex! Ich kann nicht mehr! Nimm mir das verdammte Teil ab!"

„Na na na, wer wird denn da fluchen. Ich dachte, du wärst dankbar, dass ich dir helfe, so lange durchzuhalten." Er griff jetzt nach Clarks schweren Hoden und rollte sie auf der Handfläche umher. „Gibt es so was wie einen Rekord für Dauererektionen? Das sollten wir unbedingt erforschen."

Das letzte, was Clark wollte war, irgendwelche Rekorde aufzustellen, wo seine Lust gerade zu weiteren Höhen angefacht wurde, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten.

„Biiitte Lex! Ich mache, was du willst, aber lass mich endlich kommen!"

Federleichte Finger tanzten weiterhin über sein Fleisch, tasteten bis zu dem herausschauenden Dildo, drückten gegen ihn, bevor sie sich wieder der beeindruckenden Erektion zuwandten. Clark bewegte seine Hüften, um mehr Druck zu bekommen, aber umsonst. Die Finger waren schneller als er. Ohne das Kryptonit hätte sein Schwanz den Ring längst gesprengt. Clark wusste, dass sein Geschlechtsteil ebenso stark war wie er selbst, seitdem es vor Jahren einmal einen Reißverschluss ruiniert hatte, als Clark seine Erregung vor Lex hatte verbergen wollen.

„Was soll ich denn noch sagen, Lex? Bitte!!! Gott, Leeex! _Bitte _beende das hier!"

„Hmm..."

„Lex, ich will dich! Es war köstlich bis jetzt, aber... ich... ich kann wirklich... nicht mehr... ich werde noch verrückt... ich... mmh Lex... bitte", fügte Clark flüsternd hinzu, bevor ihm die Stimme versagte.

„Oh Clark... wie könnte ich da widerstehen?" Lex lehnte sich seufzend vor und küsste Clarks Kinn. Unsagbar zärtlich liebkosten seine Lippen den kräftigen Unterkiefer, dann Clarks Hals. Er leckte noch einmal ausgiebig über sämtliche Wunden auf Brust und Schultern, wobei seine Finger jeden erreichbaren Quadratzentimeter Haut streichelten. Die Hände glitten an den Seiten hinab, während Lex eine Linie von heißen Küssen auf Clarks Oberkörper platzierte. Sie wanderten abwärts, die Zunge leckte Clarks Bauchnabel, tauchte in ihn hinein, bevor sie eine feuchte Spur weiter hinab zog. Endlich! Lex würde es ihm endlich erlauben! Er würde das Sextoy entfernen und... Jetzt strichen die Hände über seine Schenkel. Lex kniete vor ihm! Oh, wie er ihn jetzt sehen wollte! Die Finger fuhren bis zu seinem Hintern hinauf, drückten ihn kurz und glitten wieder hinab, bis sie mittig auf den muskulösen Oberschenkeln verweilten.

Und ja, da war sie endlich, die herrliche Zunge, die er so lange ersehnt hatte. Nippte ein paarmal an Clarks Eichel, seinen Saft kostend, bevor sie einmal flach über seine ganze Länge fuhr. Eine Sekunde später presste Lex die halbgeöffneten Lippen gegen seine Hoden, saugte daran, küsste sie hier und da, ließ seine Zunge mit ihnen spielen. Und er rieb sein Gesicht gegen Clark, verbarg es tief einatmend in seinem Schoß.

Clark zitterte, ächzte und stöhnte, inzwischen jenseits von artikulierbaren Worten oder gar Sätzen. Jetzt! Jetzt würde Lex ihn endlich lassen...

„Du musst noch etwas Geduld haben, mein Engel."

_Nein_!!!

Die Tortur war immer noch nicht vorbei.

Einmal noch leckte Lex über Clarks unerträglich harten Schwanz, dann stand er auf. Clark glaubte inzwischen, rote Flecken auf den Innenseiten seiner Lider sehen zu können. Das Blut pochte laut in seinen Ohren. Konnte man auf diese Weise wahnsinnig werden? Jemand schrie. Möglicherweise er selbst. Nicht weil es wehtat, als Lex den Dildo langsam herauszog, sondern weil er sich nicht leer fühlen wollte.

„Shh, ist schon gut, Clark", flüsterte eine besänftigende Stimme in sein Ohr.

Er blieb nicht lange leer. Mit unerwarteter Kraft stieß Lex nun seinen abermals bereiten Penis in ihn hinein. Wohl mehr für sich selbst als für Clark hatte Lex ihn großzügig eingeschmiert, so dass er widerstandslos in einem langen Rutsch hinein glitt. Er war ein wenig kleiner als der Dildo, doch dank Clarks anpassungsfähiger Muskulatur füllte Lex ihn vollständig aus.

Lex presste seinen Körper flach gegen Clarks Rückseite. Er war jetzt ebenfalls nackt und Clark spürte die harten, kleinen Brustwarzen, den festen Bauch und Lex' Schenkel an seiner Haut.

Eine Hand presste sich fest auf Clarks Unterleib, als Lex mit leise wiegenden Hüftbewegungen begann. Es war, als würde er tanzen. Er bewegte sich in ihm, ließ das Becken in lasziven Kurven kreisen, während seine prallen Hoden gegen Clarks Hintern rieben. Clark hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich auf den Füßen zu halten, er ließ sich fallen. Schließlich hing er sicher in den Ketten.

„Komm schon Clark, steh auf."

Sprach da jemand?

„Clark, du musst schon noch etwas mitarbeiten."

„Huh?"

Lex biss in seinen Hals, leckte hinauf bis zum Ohr und flüsterte: „Ich will dich ficken, Clark. Ich will deinen hübschen Arsch ficken. Dazu brauche ich dich auf deinen Füßen." Die Zunge schlängelte in Clarks Ohr hinein.

„Lass mich dich ficken, dann gebe ich dir vielleicht was du willst." Das weckte Clarks Geist aus seiner Trance. Das war eben das Versprechen für einen Orgasmus, oder nicht?

Mühsam stemmte er die Füße wieder auf den Boden, spannte die Muskeln in den Beinen an, bis er sicher aufrecht stand.

„Gut so, Engel." Die Stimme war so sanft, so einlullend. Noch einmal wurden Ohren und Hals liebkost, Küsse bedeckten seine Schultern. Dann bog Lex seinen Oberkörper zurück. Als starke, kräftige Hände ihn bei den Hüften packten, wusste Clark auf einmal, wozu Lex ihn stehend haben wollte. Er brauchte ein Gegengewicht, wenn er ihn hart ficken wollte, so wie er es jetzt tat. Sein glitschiger Schwanz hämmerte in gnadenlosem Takt wieder und wieder in Clark hinein. Lex zog sich so weit es ging zurück, um neuerlich mit voller Wucht zuzustoßen, und Clark kam ihm bei jeder Bewegung entgegen, so dass es feucht klatschte, jedesmal wenn sie aufeinander trafen.

Beide Männer ächzten laut, und Lex' Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in Clarks Fleisch, als sein Penis in den ersten Wellen des Orgasmus zu zucken begann und seinen Saft von sich gab. „Oooh Gott, Claaark", rief er laut, bevor er seine Zähne in Clarks Schulter versenkte. Der warme Samen rann langsam an der Innenseite von Clarks Schenkeln hinab, während Lex sich noch immer in ihm bewegte. Clark glaubte, sein eigener Schwanz müsse bald explodieren, und er schrie laut auf, als Lex' Hand sich auf einmal an dem Cockring zu schaffen machte, ohne die ruckartigen Bewegungen in ihm großartig zu verlangsamen. Der Gummiring fiel mit einem dumpfen Klatschen zu Boden, und plötzlich geschahen tausend Dinge auf einmal. Lex war noch immer hart und stieß stetig in ihn hinein. Es prickelte an der Basis von Clarks Rückgrat, seine bis zum Platzen gefüllten Hoden schienen sich auf ein finales Crescendo vorzubereiten. Sein Schwanz war frei. Er explodierte nicht sofort. Auch nicht, als Lex seine Hand um ihn schloss und ihn rieb. Auf und ab. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Und noch einmal, dann schrie Clark endlich seinen Orgasmus aus sich heraus. Er spürte Lex in sich, Lex um sich herum, Lex in seinem Geist, und die Welt versank in schwarzem Nichts.

* * *

Clark erwachte unter kühlen Bettlaken, umschlungen von Lex' Armen. Obwohl er schläfrig und groggy war, spürte er keinen Schmerz mehr. Es war keine Überprüfung mit den Augen notwendig, um ihm zu bestätigen, dass die Wunden sich längst geschlossen hatten. Ohne Narben zu hinterlassen. Die Reste von Schweiß, Schmutz, Blut und Sperma zierten allerdings nach wie vor seine Haut. Nur das Gesicht schien Lex ihm gereinigt zu haben. Es war sauber und glatt, frei von jeglichen Spuren der letzten Stunden. Die altbekannte Kraft strömte durch seine Muskeln, als er sich in Lex' Umarmung umdrehte, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Verschiedene getrocknete Körperflüssigkeiten lösten sich knirschend zwischen ihnen. Die kühlen blauen Augen lächelten ihn warm an. Clark musste zurück lächeln. Er hauchte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„So viel Aufwand für ein bisschen Sex?"

Lex schnaubte belustigt. „Ein bisschen? Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Hmm... du warst sehr überzeugend." Clark zeichnete verschlungene Muster auf Lex' Brust. Er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Ich hoffe, das meinst du als Kompliment", murmelte Lex stirnrunzelnd, während seine Finger mit Clarks Haaren spielten.

„Tut es dir leid?", fragte Clark statt einer direkten Antwort.

„Nein, ich weiß, du hättest mich gestoppt, wenn du gewollt hättest."

„Ja. Ich stoppe dich immer, Lex."

Der grüblerische Ausdruck wich nicht von Clarks Gesicht. „Lex?", fragte er nach einer Weile in die Stille.

„Ja?"

„War das die Wahrheit? Ähm... ich meine, dass du uns gefilmt hast?"

Ein Schmunzeln war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

* * *

Ende 


End file.
